


Carré d'As

by Fantooome



Series: Poker Face [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), WWE Battleground 2016, WWE Draft, WWE Money In The Bank 2016
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantooome/pseuds/Fantooome
Summary: Dean et Seth étaient en couple pendant le Shield, mais depuis la trahison de Seth ils se haïssent. Kevin et Sami ont alterné amour et haine pendant des années mais actuellement ils se détestent. Sami et Dean sortent ensemble. Bien évidemment, ni Kevin ni Seth ne sont jaloux.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit (gros) quelque chose que j’avais commencé en vacances. Je teste des nouveaux pairings, j’espère que ça vous plaira ;) 
> 
> Ça se déroule dans la période pré-Money In The Bank/post-Battleground de cette année.

\- Regarde-moi ces deux abrutis.

La voix abominable de Seth Rollins sortit Kevin Owens des pensées dans lesquelles il était plongé.

\- Qui ça ? demanda-t-il tout en sachant pertinemment de qui l'Iowien parlait –mais embêter Seth était l'un de ses passe-temps préférés ces jours-ci.

\- Zayn et Ambrose.

Rollins avait craché le nom de son ex-petit copain comme si le simple fait de l'évoquer était une insulte. Kevin ne se donna même pas la peine de regarder de l'autre côté de la cafétéria bondée de Superstars, où les yeux de Seth étaient fixés. Il savait à quoi ressemblait la tronche de poisson d'Ambrose, il savait à quoi ressemblait Zayn (probablement plus que n'importe lequel de ses collègues, d'ailleurs), aussi donc se concentra-t-il sur son assiette et continua-t-il de mâcher ses frites d'un air absent.

Rollins dû finalement remarquer le manque de coopération de son nouvel ami et tourna un visage agacé vers le Canadien.

\- Ça ne te fait rien ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui devrait me faire quelque chose ? répliqua Kevin d'un ton sec. Ce sont deux abrutis, comme tu viens toi-même de le faire remarquer. C'est normal qu'ils trainent ensemble, entre abrutis ils s'entendent surement très bien.

\- C'est justement ça le problème, siffla Seth, ils s'entendent beaucoup trop bien !

Dieu que la voix nasale de Seth Rollins était insupportable. Si Kevin avait eu d'autres amis, il aurait probablement mis un coup de poing dans la face de l'ex-champion et serait allé les rejoindre, mais Kevin n'avait que Seth, pour l'instant. Il lui faudra faire avec.

Puis il tiqua sur ce que Rollins venait de dire.

\- Comment ça, « trop bien » ?

\- Quoi, tu es incapable de voir ce qui se passe devant ton nez ?

Le ton de Seth dégoulinait de condescendance. Le Québécois se retint une nouvelle fois de le frapper et se retourna vers son ex et celui de l'Iowien. Qui étaient en train de se faire les yeux doux au-dessus d'un plateau de cookies.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche avec cet incapable ?! rugit Owens.

\- Je me pose la même question depuis un quart d'heure. Il mérite cent fois mieux que lui.

\- Je parlais de Zayn espèce d’imbécile !

\- Moi d'Ambrose. Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : il mérite mieux qu'un bucheron canadien roux portant un béret !

Une intervention divine nommée Cesaro sauva le nez de Seth Rollins de la réduction en compote.

\- Bonjour les amis, s'exclama joyeusement le Suisse en tirant une chaise et s'asseyant à leur table.

Seth le regarda comme si sa chaussette gauche venait de brusquement prendre vie et se mettait à lui déclamer des poèmes d’amour en latin.

\- De un, tu n'es pas mon ami, et je doute sérieusement que tu sois celui de Seth vu comment il te regarde. De deux, de quel droit tu t'incrustes à notre table, espèce d'abruti ? Et de trois, vire de là, tu me bouches la vue !

Cesaro sourit et ne se déplaça pas d'un poil.

\- C'est dommage que vous désiriez me virer si vite, j'ai des infos qui pourraient très bien vous intéresser... Tous les deux.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que tu aies quoi que ce soit qui m'intéresse, rétorqua l’ex-membre du Shield. A part si tu sais où Reigns planque ma ceinture, que je puisse la voir un peu avant le grand soir.

\- J'ai mieux que...

Mais le reste de l'annonce du Superman Suisse ne fut entendue par aucun des deux amis par défaut. Leurs yeux étaient fixés de l'autre côté de la pièce, sur les bouches collées de Sami Zayn et Dean Ambrose. Oh, bordel.

\- Je vais le tuer, grogna Seth.

\- Tu devrais dire à ton clochard d'ex-copain de garder ses mains et sa bouche pour lui, menaça Kevin.

\- Tu devrais dire la même chose à ton rouquin d'ex-copain avant que je le massacre.

\- Euh dites les gars, si je vous dérange faut le dire, intervint le Suisse.

\- Tu nous déranges, alors dégage, le rembarra aussitôt le Québécois.

\- D'accord, d'accord, moi qui pensais que vous dire que Dean et Sami sortent ensemble m’attirerait un minimum de sympathie de votre part...

\- Quoi, ils sortent ensemble ?! s'étrangla Seth.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi, ils se roulent des pelles au milieu de la cafète ! s'exclama Kevin.

\- Je sais pas moi, je pensais que c'était que du flirt !

\- Depuis quand ils sortent ensemble ? demanda Owens, après avoir lancé un coup d’œil exaspéré à Rollins, à Cesaro.

\- Oh, à peine quelques semaines d'après Sami. Ils étaient très discrets jusqu'à présent mais apparemment ce n'est plus un problème maintenant.

\- De toute évidence... marmonna l'Iowien d'une voix amère.

Le Suisse les quitta juste après pour vaquer à d'autres occupations, laissant Seth et Kevin ruminer ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre et de voir. Et ce qu'ils voyaient toujours.

\- Bon dieu, ils sont écœurants, râla Seth d'une voix geignarde. Ils essayent de boire la salive de l'autre ou quoi, c'est le truc le plus dégueulasse que j'ai jamais vu.

\- Comme si tu n'avais jamais embrassé Ambrose dans le passé... se moqua Owens. Je pense pas que tu trouvais ça dégueulasse à l'époque.

Seth le fusilla du regard, puis, après un dernier coup d'œil au nouveau couple, il retourna sa chaise d'un mouvement rageur et se concentra sur sa salade à peine entamée. Le Canadien observa encore quelques secondes d'un air dégoûté son ex qui embrassait avec ardeur le gars le plus dingue de tout le roster puis imita Seth.

\- Il nous faut un plan d'action, énonça avec sérieux l'high flyer tout en mâchant sa salade.

\- Avec toi il faut toujours un plan pour tout, ronchonna Kevin. Un plan pour re-rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Stéphanie, un plan pour récupérer ta ceinture, un plan pour ci, un plan pour...

\- Un plan pour récupérer nos ex, ça te tente ?

Ah non. Non non non non non. Hors de question. Ça puait la mauvaise idée cette affaire.

\- Qui te dit que je veux récupérer ce perdant ? Il ne fait que me ralentir depuis toujours, et maintenant que j'en suis enfin débarrassé tu veux que je me le recolle ? Certainement pas !

\- S'il te plait, Kevin, ne me prends pas pour un con. Tu es aussi énervé de le voir avec Dean que je le suis.

\- Oui, évidemment, parce que ton ex est un fou et un clochard et qu'il va probablement lui tourner le cerveau à l'envers ou lui refiler une MST !

\- Dean n'a pas de MST espèce de crétin arriéré ! s’écria Seth d’une voix outrée, s’attirant des regards surpris et réprobateurs des Superstars attablées proches d’eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? répliqua Owens du tac au tac.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que j’ai quand même couché pas mal de fois avec lui ? reprit l’high flyer un ton plus bas.

\- Ouais, et ça fait des mois que vous avez rompu, il a pu faire n'importe quoi entre deux !

\- Et bien je pense que des deux, c'est pas Dean qui ramènerait une MST, tu devrais plutôt t'intéresser à Zayn, il a fricoté avec la moitié du vestiaire !

L’insinuation de Rollins piqua au vif le Québécois.

\- Sami n'a pas fait ça ! protesta-t-il aussitôt.

\- Bien sûr que si, demande à Cesaro tiens !

\- Eurk, n'insultes pas mon ex en prétendant qu'il pourrait coucher avec ce type !

\- Il a couché avec, c’est évident ! dit Seth d’un ton dégouté. Ils ont fait équipe pendant des semaines !

\- Venant d’un gars qui s’est tapé la quasi-totalité de ses équipiers, je trouve ta remarque assez drôle en fait, fit Kevin avec sarcasme.

\- Arrêtez de vous disputer, intervint soudain la voix de crétin fini de Bo Dallas. Tout ce que vous avez à faire pour résoudre vos problèmes, c'est BO-LIE-

Le "VER" ne retentit jamais dans la cafète car Kevin Owens mit un Superkick dans la tronche du Bolieveur avant qu'il finisse sa leçon de morale. En se rasseyant avec dignité, il constata que la moitié des gens proches de leur table avaient arrêté leur conversation pour épier la leur. Dean et Sami n'étaient nulle part en vue, cependant, bien que ce ne fût qu’une maigre consolation.

\- Viens, on va continuer ailleurs, décida l'Iowien en entrainant son nouveau partenaire dans le crime vers un endroit moins peuplé. La populace n'a pas à savoir nos états d'âmes, poursuivit-t-il en toisant ses collègues attablés d’un air supérieur.

Il emmena Kevin jusqu'au milieu d'un couloir désert de l'aréna puis se planta devant lui les bras croisés.

\- Soyons honnêtes l'un envers l'autre deux minutes, maintenant que personne ne peut plus nous entendre. Je ne veux pas récupérer que ma ceinture, je veux Dean aussi. Toi, que veux-tu ?

\- Gagner la malette, voler l'écharpe de Jéricho, parce que si elle vaut vraiment cinq mille dollars ça peut toujours servir, écraser dans un poteau la tronche d'Ambrose, écraser ta tronche à toi si tu changes pas de voix illico, et plein d'autres trucs.

\- Que veux-tu concernant Zayn ? précisa Seth en laissant passer l'insulte du Canadien.

\- Qu'il arrête de trainer avec Ambrose.

\- Donc tu veux qu'il revienne avec toi, résuma l'Iowien.

\- Non. Je veux juste qu'il arrête de se faire des amis et qu'il se concentre sur moi. On n’a pas fini notre histoire ensemble !

Seth leva un sourcil peu convaincu mais n'insista pas.

\- Bon, donc globalement nous voulons tous les deux que Dean et Sami rompent.

\- C'est ça Einstein !

Kevin ignora les yeux orageux de Seth qui lançaient des éclairs dans sa direction et lui sourit à la place.

\- J'ai un plan, commença l'high flyer en ignorant le soupir résigné du Canadien.

Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué encore ?

XxXxX

Au Raw suivant, Seth décida de lancer la phase 1 de la mission « Reclaim ». 

\- Tu te souviens ce qu'on doit faire, hein ? demanda-t-il au Canadien pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois.

Si Seth était toujours aussi pénible, Kevin comprenait sans peine pourquoi Dean avait fui dès que possible. Puis il se rappela avec qui Dean avait atterri et jugula une vague de violence à l’encontre du blond.

\- Oui je me souviens, si tu pouvais arrêter de me stresser comme ça, ça serait sympa. 

\- Désolé, marmonna Seth. Tu sais que j'aime contrôler tous les détails.

Kevin ne répondit pas et entra dans la cafétéria d'un air déterminé, obligeant son compatriote à presser le pas pour réussir à le suivre. Tout en chargeant son plateau, il repéra l'endroit où les deux heureux tourtereaux roucoulaient et choisit la table la mieux placée, d'où Zayn et Ambrose pourraient parfaitement voir tout ce qu'ils feraient.

\- Prêt ? demanda Seth d’une voix angoissée en s’asseyant à côté de lui, et non en face comme à leur habitude.

\- Attends deux minutes quand même, on vient juste d’arriver, ça va faire un peu exhibitionniste si on commence déjà. Je sais pas toi, mais moi je n’ai pas pour habitude de m’étaler comme ça.

Le Québécois ignora le millième regard orageux de Seth de la journée et attrapa sa fourchette.

\- Oh, oh, tu fais quoi là ? 

\- Je vais manger, ça ne se voit pas ? On est dans une cafète Rollins, les gens mangent dans une cafète, on va paraître bizarre si on ne fait pas pareil, ironisa Kevin.

\- Je sais bien qu’on est dans une cafétaria Owens, merci de me le rappeler, mais c’est pas ça le problème. Le problème c’est qu’il y a de l’ail dans ton plat ! Tu te souviens du plan, quand même ?

\- Ouais, sourit le Canadien d’un air béat tout en mâchant une bouchée de son plat à l’ail.

\- Espèce de connard, siffla Seth entre ses dents.

\- Souris, chéri, on est censé être amoureux.

Kevin battit des paupières avec un regard faussement aguicheur puis éclata de rire en voyant le visage de Seth, qui oscillait entre désespérance et dégoût.

\- J’ai plus envie de te mettre un Pedigree dans ton assiette que de t’embrasser pour l’instant, grogna l’ex-champion.

\- Eh, c’était ton plan, donc c’est ton problème !

\- Chut, ils nous regardent ! Prends-moi la main.

Owens soupira intérieurement et pris la main de Seth dans la sienne tout en le regardant d’un air amoureux –du moins il l’espérait. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Sami et son nouveau copain les observer attentivement. Bon, c’était le moment ou jamais.

Il attrapa avec délicatesse la nuque de son faux-petit ami et l’embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Seth répondit au baiser avec empressement, voulant apparemment rendre son ex le plus jaloux possible. Ou alors, il essayait juste de se venger de l’haleine épouvantable de Kevin en lui meurtrissant les lèvres. Mais après tout, peu importe, la seule chose qui comptait était l’aspect visuel qu’ils renvoyaient à leurs ex.

\- Tu crois que ça a marché ? murmura l’Iowien en se détachant de son partenaire.

Kevin jeta un coup d’œil du côté des tourtereaux. Ils étaient tous deux bouche bée et les regardaient d’un air abasourdi. Mission accomplie.

\- Ils ont l’air choqué à mort.

\- Bien, sourit Rollins.

Les deux amis reprirent le cours de leur diner sans plus attendre, tout en continuant d’agir comme un couple pour le bénéfice de Sami et de Dean. Ils sortirent ensuite ensemble de la cafétéria et se préparèrent pour leurs matches respectifs dans le vestiaire privé de Seth (seul vestige de sa coopération antérieure avec l’Autorité). Quand ils en sortirent, leurs ex étaient dans le couloir, manifestement en train de les attendre.

\- Alors comme ça vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Dean aussitôt.

Ce n’était pas étonnant qu’il soit aussi direct, se dit Kevin, Dean Ambrose était probablement l’homme le moins adapté socialement de la planète.

\- Ouais, sourit Seth en passant un bras autour des épaules du Canadien –lequel se retint de justesse de le lui arracher.

\- C’est cool, dit le blond en souriant à son tour.

\- Vous faites un très beau couple, renchérit Sami d’une voix joyeuse.

\- Merci, répondit Kevin automatiquement en dissimulant sa surprise.

Cachaient-ils très bien leur jalousie ou étaient-ils vraiment contents pour eux ? Mais non, c’était impossible, bien sûr. Ces deux crétins ne pouvaient pas être réellement amoureux l’un de l’autre. N’est-ce pas ?

\- On voulait juste vous féliciter, c’est super que vous soyez bien ensemble, reprit Sami sans cesser d’arborer ce sourire débile. 

Les sourires de circonstance de Seth et Kevin en ce moment étaient quelque peu figés. A l’intérieur, les deux amis brulaient d’incompréhension et de colère.

\- C’est… gentil de votre part, réussit finalement à articuler l’Iowien.

\- Bon bah voilà, conclut Dean, on va aller se préparer aussi pour tout à l’heure. 

\- A bientôt ! s’exclama Sami en agitant la main.

Et juste comme ça, les deux éléments les plus importants des vies de Kevin et de Seth repartirent. L’high flyer attendit qu’ils aient disparu au coin du couloir avant de s’effondrer contre le mur.

\- Ça leur a rien fait, murmura-t-il d'un air abattu.

\- Ce connard a le culot d'être heureux pour moi, s'étrangla Kevin d'indignation. 

\- Il se fiche de ma vie amoureuse.

\- Comment peut-il se réjouir que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?!

Mais, bien sûr, le mur ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Pas plus que Seth Rollins, qui après une brève phase d’abattement regardait à présent le sol d’un air déterminé.

\- On passe à la phase 2 du plan, Kev, déclara-t-il d’un ton guerrier. On va pas se laisser abattre sans réagir !

XxXxX  
La phase 2 consistait à organiser un diner à quatre, entre couples, la semaine suivante après Raw. Le but était bien sûr de montrer à Dean et Sami tout ce qu’ils perdaient en n’étant pas avec Seth et Kevin.

Et bien sûr, ce fut un fiasco total.

Après leur arrivée dans le restaurant qu’ils avaient choisi au hasard –un petit établissement spécialisé dans les hamburgers (Seth avait fait une tête dégoûtée quand il avait découvert le lieu, mais Kevin l’avait rembarré rapidement, arguant que c’était le type de plat préféré de Dean et que mettre son ex de bonne humeur servirait très probablement leur cause), les deux amis s’arrangèrent pour s’assoir face à leur ex respectif.

Aucun des deux n’avait fait d’effort pour s’habiller bien. Dean était comme toujours en jeans et débardeur, Sami portait son indestructible béret. Seth avait mis les jeans les plus serrés qu’il possédait, ceux qui lui faisaient un arrière-train à tomber par terre, histoire de rappeler à Dean ce qu’il loupait en sortant avec quelqu’un d’autre que lui. Et Kevin portait un jogging et un de ses T-Shirt Fight Owens Fight.

\- Tu n’avais pas autre chose à te mettre qu’un survêt’, Owens ? avait râlé Seth en le voyant sortir du vestiaire.

\- Sami déteste les costumes, avait répondu le Canadien d’un air qui expliquait tout.

Et maintenant, tous attablés dans le petit restaurant qui sentait l’huile et le gras (aux yeux de Seth, pour qui toute chose non diététique était une abomination à exterminer sur le champ), ils se regardaient en chien de faïence sans savoir que faire ou dire. Ce fut finalement Dean qui se lança le premier.

\- Tes cheveux sont absolument ridicules maintenant, dit-il à l’intention de Seth.

\- Je croyais que tu n’aimais pas mes cheveux d’avant, tu m’appelais Cruella tout le temps !

\- Bizarrement ça t’allait plutôt bien, j’aime juste te faire chier, tu dois le savoir depuis le temps nan ?

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais.

\- Ben là c’est horrible, t’as trois brins blonds qui restent collés au reste, on dirait que t’as eu un accident de peinture ou quoi.

\- Oh euh, je vais les couper bientôt, balbutia l’Iowien.

Kevin leva les yeux au ciel et tourna son regard vers Sami, qui semblait boire chaque parole sortant de la bouche de son nouveau petit ami. Pathétique. Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia pour attirer son attention.

\- C’est le béret que je t’avais offert à Montréal ? 

\- Oh, ouais, euh, il est très confortable en fait, répondit Sami en rougissant un peu.

\- Tu le portes encore même s’il vient de moi…

\- Juste pour des raisons pratiques, Kevin, déclara le roux fermement.

Le reste de la soirée passa dans une ambiance atrocement maladroite.

La conversation entre les quatre hommes se concentra sur des banalités, évitant toute mention de leur travail pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Après tout, dimanche à Money In The Bank, trois d’entre eux seraient dans le Ladder Match pour la mallette, et le dernier ferait face à Reigns pour devenir potentiellement le nouveau champion à la fin de la soirée. Ils étaient tous des concurrents au bout du compte, ça marchait comme ça dans leur milieu.

Sami racontait avec humour une histoire de voiture trop petite où Cesaro ne rentrait pas quand une exclamation soudaine de Dean le coupa.

\- Tu vas arrêter de me faire du pied oui ? siffla le blond à l’intention de son ex, qui arbora aussitôt une expression penaude. Tu cherches à faire quoi là, hein ?

Kevin leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel, pour la centième fois de la soirée probablement. Faites confiance à Seth Rollins pour ruiner ses propres plans soigneusement élaborés.

\- C’est bon j’en ai ma claque de trainer avec des faux-culs comme ça, je me casse, poursuivit Dean en repoussant violemment sa chaise, lorsqu’il vit que Seth n’allait pas lui donner de réponse.

Sami resta abasourdi quelques secondes puis, après un regard mécontent vers Seth, il suivit son petit copain hors du restaurant. L’Iowien regarda son assiette vide d’un air misérable. Kevin soupira. Ça allait être à lui de payer l’addition, évidemment…

XxXxX

\- Je crois que c'est clair qu'ils veulent nous récupérer, soupira Sami Zayn en s’asseyant sur le siège conducteur de sa voiture de location –il refusait catégoriquement de laisser Dean conduire, n’ayant pas envie de mourir emplafonné dans quelque chose à seulement trente-trois ans.

Le blond déjà installé dans le siège passager tourna vers lui une expression nerveuse.

\- Mais... Tu ne vas pas me laisser hein ? Sami ? Toi tu ne m'abandonneras pas ?

\- Jamais, jura le rouquin.

\- Tu ne vas pas revenir avec Owens ? Je sais que tu l'aimes toujours...

\- Ça fait des semaines que j'essaye d'enterrer tout le passé que nous avons en commun. Je veux tourner la page. Aussi bien dans le ring que dans nos vies privées.

\- Tu me préfères à lui ?

La question de Dean était posée d’une voix incertaine, comme s’il n’était pas du tout sûr de la réponse que Sami lui donnerait.

\- Bien sûr ! s’exclama le rouquin.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas beau.

\- T'as vu son nez à lui ? ricana le Canadien. Toi tu as les plus magnifiques fossettes de tout le roster !

\- Seth me le disait tout le temps.

Oups.

\- Merde, désolé, oublie ça, s’excusa-t-il aussitôt.

\- Ça va, c'est pas grave, relativisa Sami. On n’est pas encore habitués, c'est tout.

\- Mais... Kevin est plus drôle, plus intelligent, plus Canadien, plus tout que moi... Comment tu peux m'aimer alors que tu as lui en comparaison ?

\- Parce que tu es le mec le plus adorable que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu as un cœur, un vrai, même si tu le caches sous ta folie ambiante. Malgré tous les trucs moches qui te sont arrivés dans la vie, tu ne t'apitoies pas sur ton sort et tu vas toujours de l'avant pour améliorer ta situation. Je trouve ça admirable. Et puis tu es aussi drôle, attentionné et charmant. Si le mec parfait existait, tu n’en serais pas très loin.

Dean rougit. Personne -même Seth, ne lui avait jamais fait autant de compliments en si peu de temps. Sami lui lança un sourire lumineux. Dean pourrait s'habituer à ce sourire. 

Peut-être qu'il pourrait oublier Seth avec Sami.

\- Et toi ? reprit le rouquin. Tu vas faire quoi pour Seth ?

\- Il m'a brisé le cœur plusieurs fois. Je ne pense pas que je veux lui redonner une autre occasion de le faire. Et puis, tu es là. Tu m'as aidé quand il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le faire. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Sami.

Le Canadien sourit et se pencha à travers le siège pour embrasser son copain.

\- Bon, concernant nos ex, on les ignore, d’accord ? On est heureux à deux, je ne veux pas qu’ils gâchent ce qu’on essaye de construire, murmura-t-il après s’être éloigné un peu.

\- Je ne veux pas non plus.

XxXxX

\- Encore un de tes plans qui ne marche pas, commença le Québécois d'une voix aigre alors qu'ils entraient dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

\- Ça va Owens, ça va. Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Seth s'effondra face première sur le lit d'un air abattu et chercha à tâtons un oreiller à saisir. Kevin fronça les sourcils. Il allait devoir gérer une crise de nerfs à présent ?

\- Il avait l'air heureux, marmonna l'Iowien d'une voix étouffée par les couvertures. Il avait le même sourire que quand il me regardait. Quand nous étions ensemble.

Le Canadien soupira intérieurement. Il n'était pas le plus doué du monde en ce qui concernait réconforter les gens.

\- Ça fait mal de le voir comme ça alors qu'il est avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi...

\- Rollins, tu vas pas te mettre à chialer hein ?

Ouais, vraiment pas le meilleur de toute évidence.

\- Va te faire foutre Owens.

D'accord, admettons qu'il le méritait sur ce coup-là.

Kevin s'assit sur le lit et posa une main qu'il espérait compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Il jouait peut être juste la comédie, pour te faire sentir mal. Rentrer dans ta tête et te perturber avant Money In The Bank, pour que tu ne sois pas à 100% lors de ton match contre Reigns. Ils sont encore potes non ? 

Seth tourna des yeux brillants vers lui.

\- Tu crois ? croassa-t-il.

Oh nom de Dieu, depuis quand suis-je aussi gentil avec mes amis moi ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est évident ! fit-il d'une voix faussement enthousiaste.

Seth sourit puis se renfrogna brusquement.

\- De toute façon il n'avait pas besoin de me perturber, soupira-t-il. Je doute déjà assez de moi comme ça.

\- Tu es revenu plus fort que jamais...

\- Non, ça c'est ce que je dis à la télé, à tout le monde. Je suis terrifié de perdre de façon humiliante. Qu'ils se rendent tous compte que sans l'Autorité je ne vaux rien.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries pareilles. Tu vas regagner ton titre, parce que tu as la rage de vaincre. Et après, tu auras intérêt a bien regarder derrière toi, parce que j'aurai gagné la mallette et que je ne tarderai pas à venir chercher le champion. 

Rollins sourit. 

\- Dans tes rêves Owens. 

Bien, le caractère de Seth était revenu à la normale, mission accomplie soldat Kevin Owens.

\- Ça ne te fait rien, toi, de voir Sami comme ça ? 

\- Tu veux la vérité ?

\- Ça serait mieux.

\- Ça me fout en rage comme pas possible, dit le Québécois amèrement. J'ai envie de réduire en bouillie tous ceux qui se mettent entre lui et moi, tous ceux qui détournent son attention de moi. 

\- Ouais, je peux comprendre ça. On va trouver un moyen de les récupérer, fais-moi confiance, assura Seth d’un ton décidé.

Kevin soupira silencieusement. Combien de plans machiavéliques Seth Rollins avait-il encore en réserve ?

XxXxX

Deux jours plus tard, le faux couple essayait de trouver le sommeil dans sa chambre d’hôtel lorsque qu’un bruit sourd suivi de rires bruyants se firent entendre. Seth se redressa et regarda le mur à sa gauche d’un air agacé.

\- On dirait qu’il y en a qui s’amusent bien, ricana Kevin.

\- Ouais, bah s’ils pouvaient s’amuser ailleurs et moins fort ça serait cool, y en a qui se lèvent tôt demain !

\- Tu es un insupportable rabat-joie, et je te…

Mais Seth ne sut jamais ce que son compagnon allait lui dire ou faire puisqu’au même moment un affreusement fort « Dean dépêche-toi j’ai besoin de toi maintenant ! » passa à travers la cloison.

\- Bon Dieu, dis-moi que ce n’est pas qui je pense que c’est, gémit l’Iowien en plaquant dramatiquement un oreiller sur son visage.

Un gémissement puis un fort « Oh putain Sami » retentirent de l’autre côté du mur.

\- Manquait plus que ça, grogna Kevin en repoussant violemment les couvertures dans l’intention de se lever.

\- Attends, l’arrêta l’high flyer avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

\- Quoi ?

Kevin connaissait ce regard de Seth Rollins, et très généralement ce qui suivait était une idée tordue qui entrainait une montagne de problèmes. Le Canadien grimaça intérieurement quand une lueur presque maléfique apparut dans les yeux de son ami.

\- On est censé être ensemble, non ?

Oh non. Kevin Owens voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir, et c’était une très mauvaise idée.

\- Non, certainement pas, décréta-t-il aussitôt.

\- Et que font les couples la nuit à part dormir ? poursuivit l’Iowien avec un sourire tout en tendant les bras vers l’autre homme. Allez, Kev, viens par ici !

\- On peut pas simuler, plutôt ? 

\- Suis-je si peu attirant que ça ? demanda Seth d’un ton qui se voulait léger –mais ses yeux indiquaient que la question était sérieuse.

\- Crois-moi, Seth, tu es très sexy. Mais là, comme ça, je pense pas qu’on devrait faire ça.

\- Vraiment ? murmura le brun en rampant vers son ami, un regard prédateur sur le visage.

L’high flyer prit la main d’Owens et la pressa contre son cul couvert par son pantalon de survêtement. Au même moment, il s’installa confortablement à califourchon sur les genoux du Québécois.

\- Dis-moi que tu n’as pas envie d’avoir ça… susurra-t-il.

\- Je...

Kevin inspira brusquement. Son faux petit ami venait de passer un nouveau cap en faisant passer sa main sous son pantalon –il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement, évidemment. Désormais, il pouvait sentir sous sa paume les muscles fermes du cul de l’Iowien, qu’il se mit à masser presque contre sa volonté. Ce dernier sourit en voyant pointer le désir dans les yeux du Canadien.

\- Alors ?

\- Tais-toi et déshabille-toi, ordonna Kevin avant d’embrasser le sourire arrogant de Seth.

Ce n’était pas du tout comme coucher avec Sami. Bon, évidemment, ils n’avaient pas vraiment le même physique. Mais ce n’était pas l‘unique différence. Seth était aussi vif et exigeant au lit qu’il l’était dans la vie de tous les jours, ce qui surprit un peu le Québécois, plus habitué à y aller à son propre rythme. Il était également incroyablement bruyant, mais ce devait être juste pour narguer Dean et Sami de l’autre côté du mur.

Mais, dans l’ensemble, cela ne dérangeait pas Kevin. Il avait eu un sacré orgasme, chose qu’il n’avait pas connue en plusieurs mois de célibat, donc il n’allait pas se plaindre. Et Seth était réellement chaud prit dans les affres de la passion.

Kevin aurait bien voulu retenter l’expérience, sans leurs ex dans la chambre d’à côté. Pour voir ce que ça donnerait s’ils étaient juste eux deux. Dans un but purement informatif, bien sûr.

XxXxX

Le lendemain matin, Sami et Dean sortirent de leur chambre un sourire idiot collé aux lèvres et main dans la main. Ça puait l’amour fou à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ecœurant.  
Si l’amour rend aveugle, peut-être rend-il également sourd, car aucun des deux hommes ne fit de remarque à Seth ou Kevin sur leurs activités bruyantes de la nuit.

\- Ils ont l’air de se foutre complètement de ce qu’on fait de nos nuits, soupira Seth.

Lui et Kevin étaient de nouveau attablés dans une cafétéria, avant un Live Event, les yeux fixés sur les tourtereaux qui rigolaient de quelque blague stupide que Dean venait surement de faire.

\- J’en ai ras le bol de faire des plans qui ne marchent jamais.

Une pensée dérangeante frappa soudainement Kevin de plein fouet suite aux propos désespérés de son ami.

\- Tu regrettes ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu regrettes d’avoir couché avec moi hier ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, protesta immédiatement Seth et sans hésitation, pourquoi tu penses ça ?

\- Tu as l’air vraiment dégoûté que ton plan n’ait pas marché. Comme si tu regrettais d’avoir fait un sacrifice qui finalement n’aboutit à rien.

\- Absolument pas, hier soir c’était génial !

\- Mais… ? insista le Québécois en sentant venir le problème.

\- Mais je veux Dean, et hier soir ne m’a pas permis de le rendre jaloux ou quoi. On est toujours planté sur la case départ et ça commence à vraiment m’énerver.

\- Tu n’abandonnes jamais hein ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, fit Kevin d’une voix sarcastique, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire si Dean ne veut vraiment plus être avec toi ? Ça va être quoi, ton plan génial ? Lui faire une déclaration d’amour dans le ring ? Le kidnapper et le forcer à t’aimer à nouveau ? Tuer Sami et le consoler gentiment ? Tu vas aller jusqu’où pour le récupérer ?

\- Tu doutes de moi ? De nous ? Tu veux Sami ou pas ?

\- Je veux Sami, bien sûr ! Mais si lui ne me veut pas, c’est pas la peine !

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais du genre à abandonner si facilement à la première difficulté Owens. 

\- Des fois, je pense que tu devrais réellement te remettre en question, dit simplement le Québécois avant d’embarquer son plateau et de disparaitre de la vue de son ami.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? marmonna Seth à sa salade à peine entamée.

Après sa fuite de la cafétéria, Kevin marcha sans but précis dans les couloirs de l’aréna. Il était déjà changé pour son match (il faisait de nouveau équipe avec Jéricho et Del Rio contre Sami, Ambrose et Cesaro, un match qu’il avait l’impression de faire sans cesse ces derniers temps) et avait donc un peu de temps libre devant lui. Il s’interrompit brusquement quand il entendit des voix bien connues au détour d’un couloir. 

Progressant à pas de loup pour ne pas se faire repérer, le Canadien s’approcha du local d’où les voix provenaient. La porte était entrouverte. Kevin jeta un coup d’œil par l’entrebâillement et aperçu des cheveux roux facilement reconnaissables ainsi qu’une veste en cuir emblématique –surement trouvée dans une poubelle, personne à part Ambrose ne porterait cette abomination de son plein grès, selon lui.

\- Ça va ? fit la voix légèrement inquiète de Sami Zayn.

\- Oui, répondit Ambrose. Juste, tu sais… un peu perturbé par rapport à dimanche.

\- Quoi qu’il se passe là-bas, ça ne change rien entre nous, d’accord ? On est assez adultes pour séparer ce qui se passe dans le ring de ce qu’on est en dehors, ouais ?

Kevin fronça les sourcils en entendant le rire du Lunatic Fringe.

\- Pourquoi je ne t’ai jamais rencontré avant ? s’exclama celui-ci. Ça m’aurait évité des tas d’emmerdes !

\- On était tous les deux avec quelqu’un d’autre, avant. Mais maintenant on est ensemble, et je veux pas bousiller ce qu’on a.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, moi non plus, le rassura Dean. Alors, on a qu’à se dire « que le meilleur gagne » ?

\- Ouais, que le meilleur gagne.

C’était facile d’entendre le sourire de Sami à travers ses paroles.

\- Eh, au fait, Dean ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je t’aime.

\- Je sais.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence avant que les deux explosent de rire. Kevin secoua la tête d’un air incompréhensif. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passait entre eux nom de Dieu ?

\- Tu viens de me faire un remake d’Han Solo ? J’hallucine, jamais j’aurais pensé que tu pourrais me citer Star Wars ! s’écria Sami d’une voix incrédule.

\- J’ai été plus ou moins forcé de tous les regarder avec Seth, expliqua l’autre homme.

\- Oh.

Le ton de Sami était déçu, comme si la simple mention du nom de l’ex de Dean voulait dire que sa déclaration avait été rejetée. Mais les mots suivants du blond le détrompèrent.

\- Je t’aime aussi Sami.

\- Vraiment ?

Le bruit sourd de deux corps entrant en contact retentit par la suite, ce qui renseigna parfaitement le Québécois sur ce que les tourtereaux étaient en train de faire. C’était écœurant, bien évidemment, Kevin détestait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin au romantisme ou à la mièvrerie. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, il ne ressentait pas de jalousie.

Il ne haïssait pas Ambrose pour pouvoir embrasser Sami et le tenir dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots d’amour. Il ne détestait pas Sami pour aimer quelqu’un d’autre que lui. Bon d’accord, il n’allait pas non plus sauter partout en hurlant de joie, mais le fait que la relation de son ex et de celui de Seth soit sérieuse ne le dégoutait plus tant que ça.  
Peut-être qu’il se faisait vieux, après tout. Etre aussi gentil que ça ne lui ressemblait guère.

XxXxX

\- Je crois qu'il ne m'aime plus, Kev, chuchota Seth, roulé en boule dans son lit, le soir de Money In The Bank.

\- Ah bon, qu’est-ce que qui te fait penser ça Einstein ? s’exclama Kevin avec sarcasme depuis l’autre côté du lit où il était assis. 

Il avait le droit de ne pas être sympa, non ? Il s’était pris plein d’échelles dans la gueule pour au final qu’Ambrose prenne la mallette qui lui revenait de droit. Il y avait de quoi être légèrement énervé !

Le regard que lui renvoya Seth était si dévasté que Kevin se sentit obligé de s’excuser. Seth aussi avait eu une rude soirée. Perdre le titre qu’il avait mis tant de temps à récupérer seulement deux minutes après avoir battu Reigns, cela devait être horrible. Plus encore, le fait que cela soit Ambrose qui lui vole ce titre devait être la goutte d’eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

\- S’il m’aimait encore, il ne m’aurait jamais fait un coup comme ça, reprit l’Iowien en reniflant.

Kevin ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il avait déjà prouvé qu’il était assez peu doué pour réconforter ses amis.

\- Au pire, on a toujours l'autre, non ? tenta-t-il.

Seth renifla de nouveau.

\- C'est pas pareil.

\- Évidemment. Moi j'ai un cerveau qui fonctionne à 100% et pas de veste en cuir venant d’une décharge publique.

L'Iowien eut un petit rire étranglé. C’était mignon. Et oui, nom de Dieu, Kevin Owens venait de trouver Seth Rollins mignon. Rien ne va plus dans ce monde décidemment. 

\- Pourquoi tu es resté ? murmura l’éphémère champion d’une voix fragile.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a trois jours, tu t’es cassé en me disant de me remettre en question et que si Sami ne te voulait plus tu laissais tomber. Mais pourtant, tu es resté avec moi à jouer la comédie à nos ex comme on le fait depuis des semaines. Si tu ne veux plus Sami, pourquoi as-tu continué de m’aider à récupérer Dean ?

\- Parce que, répondit Owens.

\- Parce que quoi ?

\- Je ne t’aidais plus à récupérer ton ex, murmura le Québécois.

\- Pourquoi tu es resté ? répéta le brun.

Ce ne fut pas la première fois que Kevin Owens embrassa Seth Rollins, mais c’était la première fois qu’il le faisait parce qu’il en avait envie et non pour le bénéfice d’un public.

\- Voilà pourquoi, donna simplement Kevin en guise d’explication avant de se lever.

De toute façon, on dit toujours que les gestes comptent plus que les mots, non ?

\- Kevin ?

\- Oui ?

\- Viens ici.

Seth avait eu un air surpris un bref moment mais s’était ressaisi. Quand Kevin revint à son niveau, il lui tira le bras pour qu’ils soient à la même hauteur puis l’embrassa à son tour, sans exagérer ses mouvements comme il le faisait en face de Dean et Sami. Là, c’était juste lui et Kevin en train de s’embrasser, presque calmement. Pas de faux-semblants, rien que la vérité des sentiments.

\- D’accord ? demanda-t-il quand il eut besoin de s’interrompre pour respirer.

\- Ouais, sourit le Canadien.

XxXxX

Le lendemain matin, quand ils se levèrent, le corps douloureux de leurs matches de la veille, Kevin prit une décision.

\- Je vais demander un dernier match face à Sami, à Battleground, pour clore notre rivalité, annonça-t-il à son petit ami –car oui, Kevin considérait qu’ils étaient réellement ensemble, désormais. Ensuite je n'interférerai plus dans sa vie.

Seth hocha la tête.

\- Tu vas tourner la page aussi ? demanda le Québécois.

\- Je vais récupérer le titre que Dean m’a volé. 

\- Ça n’est pas vraiment la définition de « tourner la page », ironisa comme à son habitude Kevin. Tu t’embarques pour des mois de rivalité avec lui, là.

\- Le Brand Split arrive, Kev. Stéphanie m’a dit qu’elle me prendrait à Raw. Shane a l’air très intéressé par Dean. On va être séparés, pour moi ça s’appelle tourner la page.

Le froncement de sourcils de Kevin finit par alerter Seth.

\- Ne t’inquiètes pas, elle m’a dit qu’elle te voulait aussi à Raw, on va rester tous les deux.

Le Canadien sourit, soulagé.

Un mois plus tard, le soir du premier Raw de la nouvelle ère, Kevin et Seth étaient assis une fois encore dans la cafétéria. Le Québécois essayait de faire manger de force des chips à son copain, qui poussait des cris de cochon qu’on conduit à l’abattoir en se débattant. Ils finirent par arrêter leurs pitreries en voyant Sami Zayn et Cesaro s’assoir à une table non loin d’eux.

\- Ça doit être dur pour Dean et Sami de ne pas être dans le même show, commenta l’Iowien en secouant ses cheveux pour ôter les miettes tombées dedans.

\- Bah… On s’en fout non ? Nous, on est ensemble, sourit Kevin en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux d’un tel connard ? demanda rhétoriquement Seth.

\- Ah bon, t’es amoureux de moi maintenant, abruti ?

\- Ouais, crétin, et si ça te plait pas c’est pareil !

Kevin resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de répondre en souriant.

\- Peut-être bien que ça pourrait me plaire.

Bien sûr, Seth n’attendit pas une seconde pour se moquer.

\- Oh, mais on dirait qu’il est un peu romantique le Owens ?

\- Ta gueule Rollins, dit sèchement l’autre homme mais sans perdre son sourire.

\- Va te faire, chéri, fit Seth joyeusement.

\- Moi aussi je t’aime, connard.

Kevin Owens n’était certainement pas un homme romantique, non mais.


End file.
